Spartan of Pandora
by Kurogane7
Summary: AU, Post Halo 4: After a strange turn of events, John-117 has ended up in the Borderlands universe. One rumor and a long time of boredom, and he is on Pandora. Will he find a way home? Or will he find all that he needs on this unforgiving planet? Rated T for now, pairings undecided.
1. ECHO log

_**A/N: Okay, since nobody seems to want to take this challenge up, I will start the first chapter as a bit of a prologue and see how it goes. As always with any first chapter, your reviews will determine if this is a story worth continuing, so do read and review would you kindly? Before I have to find that mind-control plasmid from "Bioshock".**_

…

-Personal ECHO recorder…

-Subject: Master Chief Petty Officer John-117

-Playing ECHO recording…

-John: It's been a few years since that incident where I somehow wound up in this dimension. I honestly don't know what is going on, but I do know that I've seen a good deal of things that would make the people back in the UNSC laugh my head off. Oh, I could hear it now—things like 'maybe the legend's finally gotten to his head!' or even 'I knew Spartans weren't such hot shit!'

-John: Who would believe it anyway? *sighs* I wish you were here Cortana, things could've been easier if you are right here with me—in fact, it was so much simpler when it was just Humans vs. the Covenant. I wonder what you would say if you saw me keeping a journal of any kind. In any case, I suppose freelance mercenary work has its perks…to be honest, I don't know how anyone can survive in this dimension; corrupt governments, outlaws running amok, big gun corporations having private armies, as well as disturbing rumors about these 'Sirens' everyone keeps on talking about in whispers. Fortunately, there are plenty of bandits and terrorists that need killing, as well as bounties that need collecting, so that at least makes sense to me.

-John: One rumor in particular caught my ear though…about some kind of place on a planet called 'Pandora' where there is supposed to be an alien treasure just waiting to be discovered. At first, I asked myself "who would buy into this bull?" and then I started having thoughts that it might be my ticket home. Besides, I'm getting bored simply sitting around doing nothing…might as well take up a challenge.

-End of recording…

…

_**A/N: This is the prologue…I figured, since everyone in "Borderlands 2" gets a Personal Echo recording, may as well give Johnny-boy one as well. Also, this will be an AU story, and your reviews will determine if our favorite Spartan will be on Marcus' bus with Roland, Mordecai, Brick, and Lilith, or if he will be fighting on the Hyperion Corp. train with the new Vault Hunters (yes I'll include a certain fiery red-headed mechromancer as well). I'm also thinking of adding a romance to the story, so pairings are up for suggestion—but I will make it clear that there will be NO YAOI! So to anyone that catches this story, please, please, PLEASE review so that I will at least know where to take this story.**_


	2. Spartan Recruitment, part 1

_**A/N: It seems a lot of you want to put John in the Hyperion train with Axton and the others, and I'm down with that, but I need to hear more of your opinions. Just keep in mind that I haven't even finished the first "Borderlands" (would like to as soon as the price on GOTYE goes down to around $20), so expect some heavy research to be done in the future. Do read and review would you kindly? I'm pretty sure not even Brigid Tennenbaum will be able to save you now.**_

…

-ECHO recording…

-Subject: Recruitment of the Spartan, part 1

-Playing ECHO recording…

-Jack: All right, what've you got for me now Angel?

-Angel: Another potential Vault Hunter. I'm pretty sure you may have heard of him, considering how much noise he's been making as of late.

-Jack: Who, that "Spartan" fella? Tell me he isn't like Zer0…one of those "mysterious warrior" types.

-Angel: [sighs] Yeah, he's a 'mysterious warrior'-type like Zer0. In fact, many of our lower-level managers seem to swear by him and…

-Jack: Hell no!

-Angel: JUST LISTEN! I have a feeling about him, and…well it's best if you take a look at this camera footage…

[Footage begins playing, gunfire is heard in the background]

-Bandit #1: Damn it! We're almost out of ammo!

-Bandit #2: Relax guys! I've got just the solution! You just lead him over here, and our Spartan problem will disappear!

-Bandit #3: Better some of us die than the rest of us. Just make sure that if I die, you get that bastard for me.

[More gunfire is heard, followed by Bandit #3's very effeminate death screams]

-Bandit #1: Get him!

[The sound of a rocket launcher being fired, followed by a metallic clamping sound, and then the explosions and screams of the bandits]

[Footage ends]

-Jack: [stupefied] …did that guy just catch a rocket in mid-flight with his bare hands before throwing it back at the bandits?

-Angel: Return to freakin' sender.

-End of recording…

…

_**A/N: I will be playing a few more Jack-Angel interactions in the future as an interlude, so I hope you will be satisfied until it is decided whether more people want John on Marcus' bus or in the Hyperion Train. But for now, the following will be known:**_

_**-A Siren will be considered for the Master Chief's love interest unless more people agree on a different girl (so far, Moxxi sounds like a good candidate as is a possible revival of Cortana).**_

_**-I will take suggestions for John's starting weapon (at the moment, I'm considering a Dahl prototype assault rifle).**_

_**-In the few years he's spent in the Borderlands universe, the Chief's Mjolnir armor can digistruct like his machete.**_

_**-John will also have previous interactions with both Axton and Zer0**_


End file.
